User blog:Alemon97/DEATH BATTLE! Season 5 Review
Well, another year has come and gone, so it's time to take a look back at Death Battle's 5th season. Looking at the roster of episodes this season has, it looks like this'll be a rather interesting review, cuz although it certainly covers some of the most requested matchups in recent memory, it also gave us some rather interesting curveball matchups, as we'll soon see. Either way, I'll be looking at every single episode, as I've done with every other season up until this point, and see which ones are an absolute blast, which ones can be thrown in a dumpster fire, and which ones are a mixed bag. However, like with every other review I've done up until this point, I should stress that what you are reading here is entirely MY opinion, it's not meant to be reflective of what everyone else in the wiki thinks. So, if say, there's an episode that I dislike that you happen to like, then that's great, more power to you. But again, this is all MY opinion, not yours or anyone else's. So, without further ado, this is Death Battle Season 5. Let's do this! Episode 88: Black Panther VS Batman 'PROS' *A couple of funny bits in the pre-fight analysis *Black Pather's pre-fight analysis was pretty interesting *At least they're acknowledging Batman's been on the show before... *"He's the goddamn Batman!" in Batman's feats section *Batman listening to J-Pop, let that sink in *Fight animation is pretty cool... *"Battle at the Zoo" is a pretty neat track *Cool killing blow *Pretty reasonable verdict 'CONS' *...cuz while there is some interesting new info, Batman's analysis is pretty recycled, a consequence of having appeared multiple times on the show *...though there are times where Bats and T'Challa move rather slowly, it's a bit odd *This is really nitpicky, but if T'Challa punched Bats into the Lion Cage, why didn't T'Challa just chase Bats through the hole he created instead of just climbing the fence? *The animals' sprites kinda clash with Bats and Pather's 'Overall' So here we are with the Season Premiere and third episode to feature Batman. Given how the Dark Knight's been in two episodes prior to this (three if you count his supporting role in Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099), I was getting a little tired of seeing Batman in Death Battle, his recycled analysis in this episode didn't help either. That said, after rewatching this episode for this review, I gotta say it's pretty darn good. Out of all the episodes featuring Batman, this one's probably the best. While I do take issue with Batman's recycled analysis and a couple of oddities with the fight animation, the fight itself was damn cool and BP's pre-fight analysis had some pretty interesting info, along with a couple of funny moments and a reasonable outcome. Overall, this was a pretty solid way to kick off Death Battle's fifth season. Also, after this episode, no more Batman for at least 5 to 7 years, please. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 89: Raven VS Twilight Sparkle 'PROS' *Funny moments from Bomstick *Funny bits of info in the character's background portions *Decent pre-fight analysis *Some funny moments in the fight itself *Kira Buckland does a pretty good job voicing both Raven and Twilight, and it's a nice nod to how Raven and Twilight are both voiced by Tara Strong in real life *Reasonable verdict 'CONS' *Raven's Soul Self in the fight proper looks pretty crudely drawn *The fight itself is okay, but it's nothing to write home about *Killing blow is kinda lame, although given how they mentioned in a Death Battle Cast that if kids saw this episode, it's probably for the best that the death be as tame as they could possibly make it so kids wouldn't be scarred for life *Why didn't Raven dodge the blast that turned her into a plant? It's not like she was blinded or anything *"Titans of Magic" is ok, but nothing remarkable 'Overall' And now we're on the second episode of the season, and the third to feature a character from My Little Pony. So, what did I think about this one? Eh, it's just there. While Boomstick has plenty of funny moments and Kira Buckland does a pretty good job voicing both combatants in the episode, along with a reasonable verdict, the fight itself has too many cracks that keep me from enjoying the episode entirely. As for the music track in this episode, it's honestly nothing special. I've heard better tracks from Brandon Yates, and this ain't one of 'em. Overall, it's not a terrible episode, but not great either. 'Rating' *''Meh...'' Episode 90: Jotaro VS Kenshiro 'PROS' *Funny bits from Boomstick *The dead squirrel *Joseph's hilarious commentary *Fight animation is decent... *"Bizarre Stars" is a pretty good track *Overall, I can agree with the results... 'CONS' *Pre-fight analysis was pretty "meh", especially in Jotaro's case *The hand-drawn close ups look weird, especially Jojo's *...albeit really short *... but their explanation for Kenshiro being stronger than Star Platinum seems rather iffy 'Overall' As the first matchup of the season to feature anime characters, this one's pretty weak. Not a bad episode by any means, but it was rather bland. There are definitely some good things in it, such as Joseph's commentary as the fight was going on, and the fight, while short, is pretty nicely animated and does feature a good fakeout, and Bizarre Stars is a pretty good song. But the fight itself was rather short and the pre-fight analysis wasn't particularly interesting to me. Also, while I do agree with the results, I feel like the way they explained why Kenshiro is stronger than Star Platinum seems odd. They mentioned that Kenshiro could destroy a building and Star Platinum could only tear off part of one, yet they forget about SP's Diamond Teeth punching feat, which according to them is locked at 3 million tons. If Kenshiro really is stronger than that, I feel like someone in the research team forgot to give them a calculation for Kenshiro. Overall, like the previous episode, this one's a resounding "meh". 'Rating' *''Meh...'' Episode 91: Crash VS Spyro 'PROS' *Funny moments from Wiz and Boomstick *Wiz's theory of Crash probably having autism is interesting, even if it's just food-for-thought *The Atom Smasher trivia with Anatoli Bugorski was some interesting info *Pre-fight analysis was pretty good *Fight is nicely animated... *"Crash and Burn" is a damn good track *Edward Bosco does a good job as Spyro *The way the death was presented I thought was pretty funny. Dip in water? DENIED! *Reasonable outcome... 'CONS' *The location they chose to represent Wumpa Island in the fight looks rather bland *They couldn't get a 3D model of Sparx? *...although I feel like Crash's movement in the scene where he runs from Spyro's barrage of attacks looks a bit too floaty *You can see where the mountains in the water are cut off. Plus, the water looks terrible *...although I'm not sure I buy that Crash can't jack creatures who aren't powered by Mojo, unless something along those lines was said in the Titans games? Someone clarify this for me. 'Overall' And here we are with the battle between the Sony PlayStation's biggest mascots from the 90's. I can imagine just how heavily requested this matchup was, even in the show's early days, some people must've requested this matchup for a long time. So, what did I think of this one? Personally, it's a damn good episode. While I do have some issues with the fight animation and I'm not sure about the reasoning for why Crash couldn't use Aku Aku to jack Spyro, the fight itself was still pretty entertaining and the overall analysis was pretty interesting. So, all-in-all, a good fight. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 92: Sora VS Pit 'PROS' *Some funny moments, especially during Pit's analysis *Funny bits in Pit's background page *Pre-fight analysis was good *Great voiceover work from Bryce Papenbrook and Justin Briner as Sora and Pit respectively *That one shot of Sora getting hit by Pit's Upperdash Arm *Cool fight animation, bonus points for the close ups, which are a considerable improvement from Jotaro VS Kenshiro *"Unlocking Heaven" is a fine tune *"Attaboy, Sora!" *Correct outcome and solid reasoning... *Rarely do I talk about Boomstick's ending puns, but the one used here was pretty creative 'CONS' *Nick Cramer's Goofy... just, no. *It's very brief, but you can see Sora's right hand suddenly turn into his left when he uses Stopga to stop Pit's arrows *The fight animation can look a bit grainy once it takes to the skies *Can anybody explain what that green thing on Pit's sprite after he dies is? *...although I feel like the reasoning for Pit being slower than Sora is a bit iffy, and I feel like Pit's durability was rather lowballed 'Overall' Back when this fight was announced, I was rather surprised that it was gonna be a 2D sprite fight rather than a 3D one. I knew that Sora VS Pit was a highly requested matchup, but I always thought they were gonna save that as a 3D fight for later on, so I didn't know what to expect. Then came the announcement that Zack was gonna be the one animating this fight, and from that point, I got rather concerned, especially considering what he's worked on ever since his return to the show. But after seeing the episode, all I can say is that I was pleasantly surprised. Not only do I think the analysis for the episode was pretty well done, but the fight itself was just a lot of fun to watch. The fight animation here is definitely a good return to form for Zack, I honestly find it on par with the likes of DK VS Knuckles and Chuck VS Segata in terms of animation quality. I can imagine some people being let down with this not being a 3D animated fight, but I think what we got here is perfectly fine. As for the analysis, some are probably not gonna like how it doesn't go super in-depth with the Kingdom Hearts stuff, but IMO, if SomecallmeJohnny's Kingdom Hearts Marathon is anything to go by, I think it's for the better that they keep things simple for Sora's analysis given just how convoluted the Kingdom Hearts storyline is. If I had any major criticisms, it's with the reasoning for Pit being slower than Sora, in which they explain how the lightning Sora dodged is faster than the laser Pit reacted to, I'll go into further details about this in a later episode. And while I don't think it matters much in the long run, I feel like Pit's durability was lowballed pretty badly. I've seen other people here on the wiki give this episode a hard time, and honestly, I don't get why. I genuinely can't find anything to hate about this episode. I dunno, maybe it's cuz I'm not a hardcore fan of either franchise or something, but I can think of plenty of episodes that are far, FAR worse than this. Either way, this episode was a pleasant surprise, especially for a fight animation that came from Zack after he seemingly lost his mojo in Season 4. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 93: Leon Kennedy VS Frank West 'PROS' *Funny bits from Boomstick *"Once sucker punched the President" in Frank's background portion *"Became a zombie, then got better" *The info on Sleep Depravation was rather interesting *Good pre-fight analysis *The picture of Leon Frank takes, complete with the words "F**k you - Love Frank" *The animation looks pretty cool. *The scene where Frank uses the Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinet and one of them is Frank in a Felicia costume, that's pure gold! *Voice acting is good *The scene where Leon throws his knife at Frank's head after killing him *Reasonable verdict 'CONS' *Didn't get much out of "Resident Rising" *Ice puns...why? *I feel like the scene where Frank is in his X costume and Leon throws the grenade could've been paced a little better *A small inconsistency regarding Leon's boulder feat 'Overall' So here's a first for Death Battle: an episode featuring characters from survival horror games. Not only that, but characters from some of Capcom's most popular survival horror franchises. So, how did they handle a battle between two of Capcom's most famous zombie killers? Pretty damn well if you ask me. While I didn't get much from the episode's music track and feel like one particular scene could've been paced better, the analysis prior to the fight was interesting and fight itself was pretty damn cool, bonus points to the lip-syncing for when Leon and Frank are talking. Seriously, small touches like that can go a long way. Oh, and the scenes where Frank takes a picture Leon and Frank using the Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinet were just hilarious. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 94: Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate 'PROS' *Boomstick calling Shuma-Gorath a creepy hentai monster *Boomstick claiming Strange found the Axe of Angarruumus in his ex-wife's apartment *Pre-fight analysis was good *Voice acting is decent *Animation is cool *April O'Neil, the Mos Eisley Cantina, and Chuck and Segata's constellation's cameos made me chuckle *"A Strange Fate" is a cool music track *Reasonable verdict 'CONS' *Male Stripper Fate... (shudders) *Rather hard to understand what Strange is saying while teleporting himself and Fate to new locations *The close ups look weird, especially Strange's *Fate's sprite looks a little...bulky 'Overall' And here we have the battle between two of the most powerful sorcerers in comic book history. What did I think of this one? It's pretty good. While I have a couple of issues with the fight animation, the battle itself was pretty cool, the fight music was damn good, and the analysis for both characters was pretty interesting. That said, this isn't exactly one of my favorite episodes, far from it. While I do think the fight itself is cool, I feel like they didn't exactly do that much with Strange and Fate's magic. I mean, they can do a ton of crazy shit with the spells they have at their disposal, but compared to what they showed in the analysis, the fight itself was rather mundane for sorcerers like these. I feel like if the animators were given time to have Strange and Fate do some more extreme stuff, then I would love this episode. But as is, it's a pretty good one, just not one I'm likely to come back to immediately. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 95: Ryu VS Jin 'PROS' *"Probably has some foot fungus" referencing Ryu's dislike of shoes *Although Ryu's pre-fight analysis is somewhat recycled, I feel like his feats are slightly better presented than in his previous episode *Funny bits from Boomstick *Jin's pre-fight analysis is pretty good *Beautiful 3D animation, especially once the fight is taken underground *While there's no voice acting, the way voice clips were used for this episode works pretty well *"Fight Like a Devil", it's such a great track 'CONS' *Reasoning for Ryu's win is rather shaky *When Devil Jin walks up to Ryu, you can see there's a fair bit of distance between them, but then it suddenly jump cuts with Devil Jin grabbing Ryu by the head, it's a little distracting *I'll be honest, I didn't know that the underground cave area was actually a location from RWBY 'Overall' So, here we are with Torrian's final Death Battle animation. When this was announced, people were definitely excited, especially with this episode being the first to feature a Tekken character, which has probably been requested ever since Torrian joined the show way back in Season 2. So, is this episode any good? Yeah, it is good, though not without a few snags. The fight itself is definitely something to behold, it's undoubtedly among Torrian's best works. The pre-fight analysis was also solid and the fight track, "Fight Like a Devil", is a damn good listen. But after the fight wraps up, some cracks start to show. I am, of course, talking about the episode's post-fight analysis and the reasoning for Ryu's win. I can buy scaling Jin to his father, Kazuya, to find his upper limits, but scaling Ryu to Akuma to find his limits seems like a bit of a stretch. Although they've fought each other numerous times in the games, I don't think Ryu's power can even compare to the likes of Akuma. I mean, sure, Ryu won against Akuma in his SF Alpha 2 ending and Evil Ryu defeated Akuma in his SF Alpha 3 ending, but the problem with the Arcade Street Fighter games is that their storytelling is so loose that it's hard to determine which endings are canon and which ones aren't. So for all we know, Ryu's victories against Akuma in those games could be non-canon. Also, they said that Jin's forms from Tekken: Blood Vengeance were not included because Jin could control them, something he can't do in the games, and yet Shin Ryu was listed in Ryu's analysis. Seems a little odd, don't it? Still, shaky reasoning aside, I enjoyed this episode. If it had to be Torrian's last animation, I'd say he ended his run on a positive note. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 96: Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai 'PROS' *Funny moments from Boomstick, especially that Twitter Joke and Al Gundy *Pre-fight analysis was good *Great hand-drawn animation... *"Huh, you jump good." "Oh, uh, thank you-" *Voice acting is good *"Watch Out, Samurai" is a cool tune... *Brutal death *Correct outcome and good reasoning 'CONS' *Afro's disappearing and reappearing headband *...Though the fight is rather short *...Although if you never saw the fight beforehand, the end of the tune is kind of a spoiler 'Overall' Here we have the second hand-drawn fight in the series, as well as the first episode to feature a Cartoon Network character. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised when it was announced that this episode was gonna be hand-drawn, but what was even more surprising to me is that it was being animated by Luis Cruz A.K.A. Jetz, Death Battle's in-house sprite animator. So I was a bit concerned and wondered "would he be able to pull it off?" And the answer to that is yes. For Luis' first hand-drawn fight, he really delivered in giving as a damn cool showdown between Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai. While Luis did some hand-drawn stuff, his battles prior to this were mostly sprite-based. Given what he was able to do with this episode, I think Luis might have some potential for more hand-drawn fights. Aside from the fight, the analysis for the episode was pretty solid and Boomstick had some damn funny moments, especially with that Twitter joke and his imaginary friend, Al Gundy. All-in-all, a good episode. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 97: Carnage VS Lucy 'PROS' *Funny details in Carnage's rundown *Some funny bits from Boomstick, especially when he does his DNA voice impression *Decent pre-fight analysis... *Fight animation's decent... *Good voice acting *Some funny lines from Carnage *"Chorus of Carnage" is a nice and eerie track 'CONS' *...though I feel like Carange's speed was rather lowballed *Lucy, just Lucy... (shudders) *...although I feel the hand-drawn closeups are rather inconsistent in terms of quality, especially Carnage's, and I feel like Lucy was a little too dominant in the fight itself *Not entirely sure about the verdict 'Overall' And here we are with what is arguably the most controversial episode of the whole season. I recall the time when this came out, and there were plenty of people on the wiki who were rather upset that Carnage lost against the Diclonius Queen, with many saying Carnage was lowballed. Some even say they just gave Lucy the win because Elfen Lied fans wanted to see her win, which I personally find absurd. After rewatching the episode for this review, yeah, I can see where they're coming from. But...I think I'm gonna have a rather controversial opinion that's gonna put me on some users' blacklists... I liked this episode... Ultimately, yes, I feel like Carange was rather lowballed, especially his speed. As for the rest of the reasoning, I dunno... With the kind of stuff Carnage can do with the symbiote, I feel like he could've snuck up on Lucy as a mere blob and kill her from the inside out that way or something. Plus, I feel like the way Lucy was presented in the fight made her seem a little too dominant, like, Carnage barely got a scratch on her. Still, aside from those snags, I found this episode pretty enjoyable. I thought the pre-fight analysis was interesting, the fight was nicely animated (despite Lucy's dominance), the battle track was nice and eerie, and Boomstick had plenty of funny moments. Some may think I'm creating controversy for the sake of controversy, but no, this is all my honest opinion, and I personally liked this episode despite its faults. And I'm probably gonna have some nightmares after learning about Lucy... 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 98: Optimus Prime VS Gundam 'PROS' *Funny bits of info in Optimus' background *Funny moments from Boomstick *"*If it lasts for more than 4 hours, please consult Doctor Minovsky" *Pre-fight analysis was good *Amuro's voice actor does a good job *"Wings of Iron". It's so 80's and I love it! *Great looking animation *Outcome's correct and reasoning's solid 'CONS' *Not a fan of Optimus' voice actor *Some moments in the fight animation feel a little floaty, particularly when they're in space *After the killing blow, Optimus' chest just looks darker all of a sudden for no reason 'Overall' It's been a while since we've seen characters from Transformers and Gundam on the show, with Starscream and Epyon having appeared way back in Seasons 1 and 2 respectively. Now, they make a grand return in a battle between two of the most iconic 80's robots, and it was awesome! While I'm not sold on Optimus' voice actor and have some small gripes with the animation, the battle itself was just all kinds of awesome and the analysis was pretty well done. Also, "Wings of Iron" is one hell of a great song! It really sounds like a song that belongs in the 80's, and I mean that in a good way! Overall, this episode is just prime. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 99: Nightwing VS Daredevil 'PROS' *The fact that some schoolgirls gave Nightwing's butt-checks names *Boomstick having to clarify he's not related to Stick, Daredevil's mentor *Danny Shepherd and Tyler Tackett do a fine job as Nightwing and Daredevil respectively... *Fight choreography is pretty solid *"Devil of the Night" is a nice tune 'CONS' *Pre-fight analysis was kinda meh *...though I think Tackett's voice sounds a touch too young for the Man Without Fear *Killing blow was kinda lame *Not really sure about the verdict 'Overall' And here we are with Death Battle's first ever live-action fight. What did I think of it? Eh. Regarding the analysis, I'll concede that Nightwing's scanning mask will allow him to see the electromagnetic waves Daredevil is emitting to recognize Daredevil's reliance on sound over sight and the Ultrasonic Wing Dings can definitely screw Daredevil over, but surely Daredevil's fought against foes who have taken advantage of his weakness before, right? I dunno, something's just not sitting right with me here. That said, this episode does have its highlights. The fight choreography is damn impressive, the actors portraying Nightwing and Daredevil do a good job, and there's a couple of funny moments in the analysis. Aside from that, it's not much. This battle's not bad, but it's nothing remarkable. 'Rating' *''Meh...'' Episode 100: Mario VS Sonic (2018) 'PROS' *The introduction of Wiz and Boomstick's physical appearances *Especially funny bits from Boomstick, including his parody cover of Sonic SatAm's theme song *Neat references to Mario's various jobs and the Sonic McDonald's commercials in their respective background pages *Sonic's greatest nemesis? Water. *Compared to the original 2011 episode, Mario and Sonic's pre-fight analysis here is a total upgrade *Beautiful hand-drawn animation *Great voice acting from Kamran Nikhad and Nicholas Andrew Louie as Mario and Sonic respectively *Plenty of funny moments before, during, and after the fight itself *"Retro Rivals", it's such a great music track *The shots of the seagull on Mario's beach chair *Good climax, with a nice nod to the original 2011 version of the fight near the end *Wiz using Mario's power-ups on Boomstick *Reasonable outcome 'CONS' *A couple animation errors *Kinda wish we saw more power-ups and wisps get used in the fight *Rather nitpicky, but Double Cherry clones don't bleed 'Overall' Well, this is it, the 100th episode of Death Battle. After this was announced at the end of Nightwing VS Daredevil, I was completely taken aback by it. If someone told me that the 100th episode was gonna be a rematch between Mario and Sonic, I wouldn't believe them, but here we are. As the weeks following the announcement went by, it was later revealed that not only were Mario and Sonic gonna duke it out once again, but this time they would be using Death Battle's modern rules from Seasons 3 and beyond, seeing how they've changed considerably from what was established in Seasons 1 & 2. Not only that, but it was gonna be animated by Blind Ferret, the same people who worked on Smokey VS McGruff. It all seemed like we would be in for one hell of a treat, but I'm not gonna lie, I was initially worried that Blind Ferret was gonna be animating this episode, given how Smokey VS McGruff was barely 2 minutes long. So, with all these factors combined, would it pay off? Could they really pull off a remake of one of their oldest episodes? Well, after the episode finally aired in October of last year, all I can say is..."Wow!" In my opinion, not only is this better than the 2011 original, but it is also hands-down the best of the Mario VS Sonic-themed Death Battles, as well as the best hand-drawn fight the show has ever had currently. Just about everything here is upgraded from the original episode; the analysis, the animation, the comedy, it's all just so good, the analysis especially! I was always rather iffy on the verdict of the original Mario VS Sonic when it aired back in 2011, and this episode just made the answer all the more clear-cut, the modern rules of the show definitely helps in this regard. It may sound like I'm a bit biased towards Mario here, but with the analysis given to us here, I can honest-to-god actually agree with the outcome this time. When comparing this episode to the original Mario VS Sonic, it's incredible to see just how far Death Battle has come in the last 8 years since its debut. It really gives the episode a celebratory feeling. I'm always gonna have a soft spot for the original Mario VS Sonic since it introduced me to the world of Death Battle, but this remake is simply fantastic. It's a great revisit of a classic matchup and one that I think is more than worthy of being Death Battle's 100th episode. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 101: Ultron VS Sigma 'PROS' *Funny bits from Boomstick, my favorite being "WTF is a Kuwanger?" *Covering some of Ultron's more absurd bodies, such as Santron or Ultron-15 *The bit where Ultron has Johnny Bravo's voice *"Looks like the forbidden love child of Buzz Lightyear & Zurg" *Good pre-fight analysis *Fight animation is damn cool... *Voice acting is good, it's also pretty cool that they secretly got Sigma's MVCI voice actor in this *"Your reign is a delusion. You're all just puppets on strings." *Unpopular Opinion: "Infection Perfection" is a good battle track *Correct outcome and solid reasoning 'CONS' *The McCready Copyright Situation *Ultron's main sprite, I think it has a little too much red *...though I kinda wish we saw more of the Mavericks and Ultron drones fighting in the background *A few animation goofs 'Overall' It's a battle between robots that were designed for good gone bad, it's also the show's very first Marvel VS Capcom-themed battle. Wonder why it took so long to make one? In any case, this was a pretty cool episode. While I do have couple of issues with the fight animation and wish we got to see more of the Mavericks and Ultron drones, the battle itself was nicely animated and the analysis presented to us was rather interesting. It's also worth noting that this episode was written by one of the members of the research team, and all I can say is he did a good job writing it. And I'm gonna sound like the unpopular one here, but IMO, "Infection Perfection" by Brandon Yates is a good song, some people here on the wiki don't seem to like it and I can probably understand why, probably the overuse of synthetic instruments or Brandon's singing, but I think the song fits Ultron and Sigma pretty well, given what they are capable of. If there's one major problem I have with the episode, it would be the McCready Copyright Situation it's currently in. Long story short: a Mugen sprite creator named McCready saw the episode and didn't like how they used his Ultron drone sprite, seemingly without properly crediting him, so he claimed copyright on the video and, as of the time writing this review blog, it is no longer available on YouTube, unless you count the version with Spanish subtitles by fellow DB Wiki user, ArgentinianDeadpool. McCready, if you're reading this (which you probably aren't), I can understand not feeling properly credited for the use of your sprites in this episode, but you WERE credited at the end credits. There's your credit, what more do you need? Regardless, if you're looking for an entertaining battle between two killer robots, this is definitely a good watch. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 102: Roshi VS Jiraiya 'PROS' *As always, there're some funny bits from Boomstick *Sexy Jutsu Wiz, pure gold! *Pre-fight analysis was decent *The reason they're fighting? Roshi didn't like Jiraiya's pornographic novel *"Turtle and Toad" is a pretty good fight track *Cool fight animation *Roshi's voice actor does a pretty good job *"SCREW YOU, YOU PERVERT!!" *Correct outcome and good reasoning 'CONS' *When Wiz covers Roshi catching bullets, the way his eyes are animated makes it look like he's high on weed *Not quite sold on Jiraiya and Gamabunta's voice actors *I know it's primarily for entertainment, but I doubt Jiraiya's Big Ball Rasengan would actually be able to match Roshi's Kamehameha 'Overall' Here we have a battle between two old and perverted martial arts masters from some of the most popular Shonen Jump manga series around. So what did I think of this one? It's a damn good fight, especially compared to the last fight this season that pitted two manga/anime characters against each other. But before I give my thoughts on the episode, I'm gonna take a quick detour back to a previous one. So, when I reviewed Sora VS Pit, I thought the reasoning for Sora being faster than Pit was rather shaky. The reason? In that episode, they said Sora was fast enough to dodge a lightning bolt, and it that episode, they said a lightning bolt moves at 220,000,000 miles per hour while the laser Pit dodged clocks in at 90,000,000 miles per hour. But in this episode, lightning bolts are clocked at 220,000 miles per hour. So, in retrospect, this actually makes Pit faster than Sora instead of the other way around. Alright, that's all, back to the main episode. As I said before, this is a damn good episode. While there's one moment in the fight I don't buy and don't like Jiraiya and Gamabunta's voices in this, the analysis in the episode was pretty decent, there's plenty of funny moments (especially Sexy Jutsu Wiz), and the fight itself is pretty entertaining. So overall, a good fight. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 103: Thanos VS Darkseid 'PROS' *As per usual, Boomstick's got some funny bits *Funny bits of info on the combatants' background pages *Takahata101's Deadpool is always a plus *The moment when the Nomad of Nowhere pops up and makes Boomstick's beer can come to life *Solid pre-fight analysis *Gorgeous 3D animation *"Kings of Infinity" is a damn good battle track *The Thanoscopter's cameo *Voice acting is good... *The way the fight starts and ends is just funny *Reasonable outcome 'CONS' *...though there are times I think Thanos sounds a bit too young *I fee like Thanos should've let out a grunt as he threw Jupiter at Darkseid *Fight feels a little slow at points 'Overall' And here we are with the Season Finale, the ultimate battle between the Mad Titan and the Lord of Apokolips. Before this episode was announced, I would see this matchup get requested like crazy in the YouTube comments, and by the time it was announced, the internet flooded with hype. So, now that the war between godly space tyrants is a reality, does it manage to live up to the hype? Yeah, it does. As the last episode of the season, Thanos VS Darkseid delivers a glorious fight animation, some damn good jokes, fight music that really brings the house down, and some entertaining and interesting analysis. And if you ask me, this is probably the best of the Season Finales thus far. It truly feels like a battle of gods. I do have some gripes, but they're extremely minimal when put together with all the good stuff in this episode. What can I say, the wait for this battle was worth it. Thanos VS Darkseid is truly a great episode to end Season 5 on. 'Rating' *''Good'' Statistics And that is every single episode of Death Battle Season 5 reviewed! So here's the statistics: *13 Good episodes *3 Meh... episodes *0 Bad episodes Haha, real funny guys. C'mon, where are the bad episodes? Wait, what? Seriously? No bad episodes? Oh... uh, wow... Top 5 Uh well, on to my Top 5, then... #Mario VS Sonic (2018) - This remake of a classic matchup truly feels like a celebration of all that is Death Battle. It really shows just how far the show has come along since its debut in December of 2010. I'll always have a soft spot for the original Mario VS Sonic, but this episode is simply incredible. #Thanos VS Darkseid - This war of gods was truly quite the spectacle, and one more than worthy of concluding Death Battle's fifth season. #Ultron VS Sigma - As the first Marvel VS Capcom matchup, this episode a robot war for the ages. #Sora VS Pit - While I do have a couple of issues with the post-fight analysis, this battle between two young warriors of light is sure to light the darkness. #Crash VS Spyro - While I have some gripes with the animation and wished the fight would've gone a bit longer, this battle between two of the PlayStations greatest mascots was still quite fun. Final Thoughts Like, seriously? Not one bad episode? Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. I honestly thought I would find at least one or two stinkers, but after rewatching every single episode for this review, it's just...wow...I-I'm stunned. I might have to re-evaluate this review at some point, but there wasn't a single episode that I hated this season. Even the ones people on this wiki say are bad, I just couldn't find my self to really hate, either because I found enough good qualities in them or was just indifferent to them. But sometimes, I gotta remind myself that what I'm writing here is MY opinion, not someone else's. Call me crazy, but I think this might be the best Season Death Battle has ever had, I thought it was just so consistent with its quality. Some people might call me crazy for liking an episode they think is bad, but that's fine, because at end of the day, no one opinion is truly wrong. If everybody's opinion was exactly the same, then life would be pretty boring. We're all gonna have different likes and dislikes, and I feel like our differing opinions on this show is what makes us who we are as Death Battle fans. Well, that's it for me, Alemon97 out. Category:Blog posts